real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ferdinand Marcos
By The Numbers .... FM can fill a book as achievements so could his crimes as Marcosian Hitler-hating critics and Marcosian Hitler-loving loyalists say. Don't you think Loyalists claim Marcos was not just a hero and best president but a semi-divine creature, eternal sun of mankind, a Fuhrer, a god and eternal president of the republic all at the same time? This is meant for Marcos Apologists, Marcos Apologists, Marcos Supporters, Marcos Loyalists, Marcos Cronies, Marcos Critics, Anti-Marcos Supporters alike! Accomplishments: ~280 to 280+ Certain Universitites * Tawi-Tawi Regional Agricultural College founded in 1975 * Adiong Memorial Polytechnic State College founded in 1970's improvment and re equipped the remaining colleges/ Universities that were established/ founded before 1965. * Holy Child College of Davao * Davao City founded 1981 Notable National Manpower and Youth Council (NMYC) founded 1976. Now renamed to TESDA. Projects accomplished and not just promised of: Golden Years of Marcos what propagandists think of. * Refurnishing Manila International Airport, now known as NAIA * LRT-1 (1st in Southeast Asia) * Philippine Heart Center of the Philippines (Helps People with Heart Problems) * Philippine Kidney Center (Helps People with Kidney Problems) * Philippine Lung Center (Helps People with Kidney Problems) * Nayong Filipino (Preserving the Filipino Heritage) * Bataan Nuclear Power Plant (First Nuclear Power Plant in Southeast Asia) * Coconut Palace (The Filipino-Styles Palace) * PICC * CCP or CULTURAL CENTER OF THE PHILIPPINES OR C.C.P. (The Center of Filipino Cultures) * Philippine Film Center (Center for Filipino Films) * Golden Mosque for Muslims (Reconcile us with our Muslime Brothers) * Folks Arts Theatre (Center of Traditional Filipino Drama) * SLEX and NLEX (1st in Southeast Asia) * San Juanico Bridge * 13th Month Pay * Presidential Decree 1596 Proclaiming Philippines owns Spratly Islands, Panatag/Ayungin Shoal and Paracell Islands? * Nutribun * Green Revolution * Kadiwa * Blue Revolution * Magasana 99 * US $1 = Php 4 and only became US $1 = Php17 in his late years * RICE = P8.00-12.00 / kilo * Sugar= P7.00-10.00 / kilo * Galunggong= P14.00 / Kilo * Pandesal = P0.10 / pc * The Philippine Government was WELL-ORGANIZED and laws were strictly followed by civilians, leading to a disciplined populace. (however in North Korea, there are barbaric laws that people would be punished for their crimes against government and state) * The Philipines gained a RESPECTFUL place in WORLD AFFAIRS. * The Philippines almost reclaimed Sabah (North Borneo) Next: * Marcos completed Power plants in 20 years * 1). Bataan Nuclear Power Plant, completed 1983 * 2) Leyte Geothermal Power Plant, completed 1977 * 3)Makiling-Banahaw Geothermal Power Plant, completed 1979 * 4) Tiwi Geothermal Power Plant, completed 1980 * 5) Angat Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1967 * 6)Kalayaan Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1982 * 7) Magat A Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1984 * 8)Magat B Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1984 * 9)Pantabangan Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1977 * 10)Agus 2 Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1979 * 11)Agus 4 Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1985 * 12) Agus 5 Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1985 * 13) Agus 7 Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1982 * 14) Pulangi Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1985 * 15) Agus 6 Hydro Electric Power plant, recommissioned in 1977 * 16)Masiway Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1980 * 17) Main Magat Hydro Electric Power Plant, completed 1983 * 18)Calaca Coal Power PlantCompleted in 1984 * 19) Cebu Thermal Power Plant completed in 1981 * 20) Palinpinon 1 Southern Negros * Geothermal production Field completed in 1983. **Not mentioned are diesel plants* Cory Aquino, Ramos, Estrada, Gloria Macapagal, Ninoy Aquino III COMBINED in 26 years: ZERO Every new power plant built During their time were all privately Owned (mostly by Lopezes, AboitIz, Aquino And Cojuangco Family) and is now owners of some Power Plants completed during Marcos. Marcos completed Bridge projects in 20 years * 1) Biliran Bridge150 meters long of Leyte, completed 1975 * 2) Buntun Bridge 1369 meters long of Tuguegarao-Solana, Cagayan, completed 1974 * 3) Candaba Viaduct Pulilan 5000 meters long of Bulacan-San Simon, Pampanga, completed 1976 * 4)Mactan-Mandaue Bridge 864 meters long of Lapu-Lapu-Mandaue, Cebu 1972 * 5) Magapit Suspension Bridge 449 meters long of Lal-lo, Cagayan completed 1978 * 6)Mawo Bridge 280 meters long Victoria, Northern Samar completed 1970 * 7) Patapat Viaduct 1300 meters long Pagudpud, Ilocos Norte completed 1986 * 9)San Juanico Bridge 2060 meters long Tacloban, Leyte-Santa Rita, Samar. Completed 1973 Not to mention the unnamed hundreds of bridges under 100 meters long. TOTAL LENGTH = 11472 meters long Marcos Established/Founded State Colleges/Universities in 20 years * 1)Don Mariano Marcos Memorial State University in La Union founded in 1981 * 2)Mariano Marcos State University in Ilocos Norte founded in 1978 * 3)Kalinga-Apayao State College in Tabuk Kalinga founded in 1970 * 4)Abra State Institute of Science and Technology in Abra founded in 1983 * 5)Pangasinan State University founded in 1979 * 6)University of Northern Philippines founded in 1965 * 7)Philippine State College of Aeronautics founded in 1969 * 8)Cagayan State University established in 1978 * 9)Quirino State University established 1976 * 10)Isabela State University established 1978 * 11)Pampanga Agricultural College established 1974 * 12)Mindoro State College of Agriculture and Technology-Calapan City established 1966 * 13)Occidental Mindoro State College established 1966 * 14)Palawan State University established 1965 * 15)Bicol University established 1969 * 16)Camarines Sur Polytechnic Colleges established 1983 * 17)Rizal Technological University established 1969 * 18)Technological University of the Philippines established 1971 * 19)Capiz State University 1980 * 20)Guimaras State College 1968 * 21)Northern Negros State College of Science and Technology established 1971 * 22)West Visayas State University became established as university in January 1986 * 23)Leyte Normal University 1976 * 24)SLSU= (Southern Leyte State University) * Sogod 1969 * 25)SLSU= Hinunangan 1975 * 26)SLSU= Tomas Oppus feb. 1 1986 * 27)SLSU= Bontoc 1983 * 28)SLSU= San Juan 1983 * 29)Basilan State College 1984 * 30)Western Mindanao State University became a university in 1978 followed with building the satellite campuses in: * WMSU-Alicia campus, Zamboanga del Sur * WMSU-Aurora campus, Zamboanga del Sur * WMSU Curuan, Zamboanga City * WMSU-Diplahan, Zamboanga Sibugay * WMSU-Imelda, Zamboanga Sibugay * WMSU-Ipil, Zamboanga Sibugay * WMSU-Mabuhay, Zamboanga Sibugay * WMSU-Malangas, Zamboanga Sibugay * WMSU-Molave, Zamboanga del Sur * WMSU-Naga, Zamboanga Sibugay * WMSUOlutanga, Zamboanga Sibugay * WMSU-Pagadian City, Zamboanga del Sur * WMSU-Pitogo, Zamboanga del Sur * WMSU-San Ramon, Zamboanga City * WMSU-Siay, Zamboanga Sibugay * WMSU-Tungawan, Zamboanga Sibugay * 31)Central Mindanao University established 1965 * 32)Misamis Oriental State College of Agriculture and Technology established 1983 * 33)Northwestern Mindanao State College of Science and Technology estbalished 1971 * 34)Davao del Norte School of Fisheries established 1969 ( now known as Davao del Norte State College) * 35)Mati Community College (MCC) founded in 1972 (now known as Davao Oriental State College of Science and Technology) * 36)Malita Agri-Business and Marine and Aquatic School of Technology founded 1966 now known as * 37)Southern Philippines Agri-Business and Marine and Aquatic School of Technology * 38)University of Southeastern Philippines established 1978 * 39)Cotabato Foundation College of Science and Technology established 1967 * 40) Cotabato City State Polytechnic College established 1983 * 41)Mindanao state university* Iligan city founded 1968 * 42)Mindanao state university* Gensan city founded 1971 * 43)Surigao del Sur State University founded 1982 * 44)Surigao Del Norte School of Arts and Trades (Founded in 1969) now known as Surigao State College of Technology * 45)Sulu State College founded in 1982 * 46)Tawi-Tawi Regional Agricultural College founded in 1975 * 47)Adiong Memorial Polytechnic State College founded in 1970's * 48) Makati Polytechnic Community College* Technical High School founded in 1972 (that i have found so far) out of 108 state universities and colleges are established and accomplished projects of FERDINAND E MARCOS. He also improved and re equipped the remaining colleges/ Universities that were established/ founded before 1965. Cory Aquino, Ramos, Estrada, Gloria Macapagal, Ninoy Aquino III combined Established/Founded State Colleges/Universities in 26 years: ZERO* the remaining of 108 State Colleges/Universities are built and founded before 1965. They though renamed few Colleges and Universities and Refounded them after 1986. National Manpower and Youth Council (NMYC) founded 1976. Now changed to TESDA to discredit Apo Marcos. Few in not a fraction of high schools all over the Philippines. Built and founded during Marcos leadership * 1) Amlan Municipal High School was established 1972 * 2) Amparo High School was established in 1979 * 3) Aplaya National High School was established 1969 * 4) Balayan National High School (BNHS) established 1985 * 5) Balibago National High School established 1970 * 6) Bayugan National Comprehensive High School established 1980 * 7) Buenavista National High School established 1972 * 8) Dalupaon National High School established 1972 * 9) Don Emilio Macias Memorial National High School established 1982 * 10) Dona Francisca Lacsamana de Ortega Memorial National High School established 1972 * 11) Dr. Juan G. Nolasco High School established 1966 * 12) Eastern Samar National Comprehensive High School established 1969 * 13) Francisco P. Felix Memorial National High School (FPFMNHS) established 1973 * 14) Gen. T. de Leon National High School establsihed 1969 * 15) Ismael Mathay, Sr. High School, formerly called the GSIS Village High School established 1971 * 16) Jose Borromeo Legaspi Memorial National High School established 1981 * 17) Kaong National High School 1974 * 18) Lawang Bato National High School established 1967 * 19) Liloy National High School established 1974 * 20) Mag-aba National High School established 1977 * 21) Mandaluyong High School established 1977 * 22) Navotas National High School established 1983 * 23) Parañaque National High School (Main Campus) (Formerly known as Parañaque Municipal High School) established 1969 * 24) Pasay City North High School established in 1969 * 25) Pedro E. Diaz High School established 1977 * 26) Philippine High School for the Arts established 1977 * 27) Pinagtongulan National High School established 1967 * 28) Punta National High School established 1971 * 29) San Juan National High School established 1968 * 30) San Mateo National High School established 1985 * 31) San Pablo City National High School established 1969 * 32) San Pedro Relocation Center National High School established 1970 * 33) San Ramon National High School established 1967 * 34)Tabon M. Estrella National High School established 1981 * 35) Makati Polytechnic Community College* Technical High School founded in 1972 * 36) Tomas Cabili National High school Iligan city 1971 * 37) Dasmarinas National high School 1971? The next achievements which would be weighed down again * Presidential Decrees: 7,883 (13th Month Pay) * Debt: $28BN * PHP-USD ratio: P3.4 to P20.53 from 1965 to 1986 * Killings: +50,000-200,000 under Jabidah Massacre, 3,257 under Martial Law (12 guards killed in Iglesia Ni Kristo) * Claimants: around 75,000 * Money Recovered: $350M, $600M, $2B to $4B * Violence/Tortures: 34,000 * Incarcerations/Imprisonments: 8,000-70,000 * AFP growth during Martial Law: 60,000 to ~300,000 * NPA growth during Martial Law: 500 in 1969 to ~30,000 in 1986 * Medals: 33 * Alleged # of army in Maharlika: Around 8,200 * Terms: 3 * Years in Presidency: 21 * Year 1972: The same year Marcos declared Martial Law in PH, Park declared it in S. Korea and Kim Il-Sung adopted Juche. * Time in curfew: 12 AM to 4 AM * Number of community newspapers and television stations closed down: 66 and 7 * Number of media companies controlled by the government: 3, similar to that in North Korea * Total of pesos in Eugenio Lopez Sr. to his son for exchange of P150M: 10,000 * Year 1965: Marcos elected as president on December 30 * Year 1971: First Quarter Storm, more than a year before Martial Law. * Year 1973: The constitution was ratified thru constitutional post-totalitarian authoritarianism * Year 1969: 1st dirtiest election. 5,017,343 votes of Marcos under Nacionalista. * Year 1981: 2nd dirtiest election. 18,309,360 votes of Marcos under KBL. * Year 1986: 3rd dirtiest election. On Feb. 7th, 10,807,197 votes of Marcos under KBL was all but a sham, 30 Technicians' walkout. Marcos was discharged honorably to precede Cory Aquino as next president on Feb. 25th. * Year 1999: Marcos 10th death anniversary, Rizalian Brotherhood claims and Marcos Loyalists claim that FM is becoming a god for godhood ascension. * The average of Marcos score in bar exam: 98.01 * Poverty Threshold: 40% in 1969-1972 to 59% in 1986 * Total # of paintings: 206 * Total # of paintings seized: 200 * # Of Crates: around 300-1500 * 22 Boxes of Pesos valued at $1.4M * a gold crown studded with diamonds * 3 tiaras * an emerald brooch * 60 pearl necklaces -* enough pearls to cover an area 12 feet by four feet * a heavily bejeweled ivory statue * 65 gold watches * 35 jewel-studded rings * several gold bars * 1,500 documents and ledgers, constituting what Stephen Solarz called "an encyclopedia of corruption." Among the papers: * Secret Presidential Decree 731, dated June 7, 1975, where Marcos designates Imelda his successor should anything happen to him * A November 1981 memo from Marcos to the head of the Philippine National Bank ordering him to transfer P20 million to "Philippine intelligence fund account no. 2 established for confidential intelligence purposes." * A list of expenses paid from that intelligence account in 1981, including $200,000 for "official visit of the First Lady to Iraq" and $252,000 for "various expenses incurred in connection with the official trip of the President to Cancun, Mexico". According to Solarz, Imelda used the "Philippine intelligence budget as the equivalent of an American Express card" * A one-page memo outlining "total interest, 1974 and 1975 only", listing $30 million in two Swiss banks, one Paris bank and another in Grand Cayman * A one-page list of "accounting of commissions received from Westinghouse", which totals $11.2 million between 1976 and 1982 * A listing of precious gems on stationery of Olemir Trading Co., new York, detailing various gems and their prices, with the reminder that "pieces can be returned if price for you is too high" * Documents detailing deposit certificates and bearer bonds worth $4 million, most of which were bought in the two days before the Marcoses fled * Stock transfer deeds, bank documents, financial information about five Philippine hotels and "payments made directly to Mr. and Mrs. Marcos for disaster relief projects" * A printout, dated 1982, purporting to detail payments to US political campaigns, including those of Ronald Reagan and Jimmy Carter in 1980. * Amount of dollars spent by Imelda Marcos shopping spree: $1,432,000 * Total of money recovered under plunder: $4BN out of $10BN * Year 2016: Marcos Burial approval with 9 SC judges on November 9, and burial on November 18 * Year 1989: Marcos death due to lupus on September 28-29 * Tons(tonnes) of gold under Tallano-Tagean: 190,000, 400,000 to 640,000 * Year 2025: To pay debt * Number of cases acquitted along with Marcos' cronies: 986 (around 500 to 900+) * Number of cases left: 10 * People who are propagandists: Cherry Cobarrubias claims that Martial Law and Marcos Golden Era were the best things to happen and Larry Gadon claims that Ninoy Aquino is not a hero because they want to distort the history and truth (Hitler-loving Loyalists say that Cory was never a president and NAIA would be changed to MIA, Aquinos on P500 bill to be replaced by Marcos and Aquino stuff such as EDSA People Power Revolution, Shrine and Monument to be abolished and destroyed) and Marcos to be most decorated WWII Hero fact, they are like Joseph Goebbels of Nazi Propaganda in Germany in time of WW2 * People claim that are biased: Rappler, Inquirer, ABS-CBN * People claim that are not biased: Manila Bulletin, PTV (A state media like KCNA) * Swiss Accounts of secret accounts: Around $600-900 thousand The legacies of the great Ferdinand Marcos: * fake war hero * The anti-communist * The staunchest US supporter * His critics call him a fascist politican * turned PH from 2nd richest in asia to sick man of asia * Crony capitalism * Rolex 12 * Jabbidah Massacre * Swiss Bank Accounts * sequestered businesses and gave them to cronies * declared martial law to extend his term indefinitely * used a staged ambush against Enrile to justify Martial Law * dirtiest elections in 1969, 1981 and 1986 * graft-ridden projects like BNPP * Imelda's ill-gotten jewelries * detained political enemies * curtailed/abolished/suspended freedom of speech and civil liberties * human rights abuses * monopolies * 40% living below poverty line by 1980 * Income inequality * from $360M debt in 1965 to $28B debt in 1986 * from $1=P1 in 1965 to $1 = P20 in 1986 * Beatles and Voltes V ban * Kamag-anak inc * Gave up claim to Sabah * Technically a Nazi like Hitler who did fascist right-wing terrorism movements to ban video games, anime Voltes V. KBL movement and Neo Society, the neo-fascism and neo-Nazism, the far-right ideology. (Whom protesters said the protest, "Heil! The Filipino Dictator Is Born!".). He made Filipinos not only just disciplined but also punished too as well for their crimes for being underground and subsersive just like Jews of Nazi Germany as Anti-Semites and those who are against NK Regime. * Increased Islamic and Communist insurgency Eee8 (talk) 14:12, March 17, 2017 (UTC)